Love at War (A Sonic Romance FanFiction)
by LoveruvWolf
Summary: An icy battle has emerged on Angel Island, and no one is safe. Lives are lost and hearts are shattered as the bitter winds howl on. Who will end up with who in the end?


Sonic glared into the icy horizon, which was sinking faster than quicksand. A blue-ish tinge in the atmosphere had alerted the hedgehog that something was wrong; very, very wrong.  
Indeed something WAS wrong. The notorious Dr. Eggman had only just succeeded in his dastardly plots to freeze Angel Island and snatch away the Master Emerald before all energy was frozen out of it. His plot could not fail- especially with a new army of ice-proof cyborgs at his side.  
As the temperatures plummeted, Sonic lead Amy, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese into the dense jungle. He knew of a hollow tree trunk where they could stay until the oncoming snowstorm subsided.  
Amy leaped into the trunk, which was more roomy than its diminutive looks suggested, first. Cream and Cheese were next. "Get in," Sonic ordered Cosmo.  
The plant girl glanced around nervously. "I want to know where Tails is," she said with a hint of worry in her shaky tone. Sonic sighed. "Tails'll make it out just fine- it's you girls I'm worried about. Now get inside." Halfheartedly, Cosmo obeyed. As she huddled with the others, who were struggling to warm up, she noticed Cream shoot a glare at the plant icier than the weather outside.  
Sonic suddenly heard footsteps and then a few deep grumbles. "Sonic hold me!" cried Amy quickly, embracing the blue hedgehog in fear. Sonic pushed her pursuer away and grinned. "Relax, guys," he assured, peeping out of the mossy trunk. "Hey there, Knuckles!" he shouted over the howling wind.  
Knuckles trudged up to Sonic in a battle against the fierce cold. "Let me in!" he growled. Sonic's face tightened uneasily. "Uhh... well... sorry, pal. This trunk is full!"  
"What?" yelled Knuckles as the winds roared louder than a tornado.  
"I said we-"  
"Hello, Sonic," interrupted a dark voice from behind. Sonic whirled around to face Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Suddenly Cream's head pops out of the trunk. "Hello, Mr. Shadow!" she cried loudly. Shadow grunted and turned to the blue speedster. "Do your girlies need a lift?" he asked with a sneer.  
Sonic nodded gratefully. He ducked back into the trunk, scooped up Amy, and handed her to Shadow. Then he tossed Cream and Cheese to Knuckles. "Take good care of them," he said as Knuckles turned to leave. And before Shadow disappeared into the bitter cold, Sonic placed a hand on the black and red hedgehog's shoulder and growled. "I mean, REALLY good care."  
Amy Rose blushed, and soon she and Shadow were off.  
Sonic slid back inside and turned to Cosmo, who was sitting in the corner with her head buried in her knees. Sonic took her hand and said, "C'mon Cosmo; let's go find that boyfriend of yours."

"Oh... thank you, Sonic," thanked Cosmo graciously. Sonic bent over so the plant girl could hop on his back, and before she knew it Sonic was off in a blue blur.

Sonic blazed along the snow-covered trail, eye on the sky. Cosmo hung on to his back spikes in order to stay on this quick creature. But maybe Sonic's little fox buddy had already landed somewhere safe...? Or maybe he wasn't safe. Maybe he had already been abducted by cyborgs. Abducted... or worse.

Cosmo felt unconditionally attached to the kind, funny, and inventive little fox who had stolen her heart with his friendliness years ago. That was forever ago- now was now. Cosmo was 12, Tails was 12, Cream was 12... and Cream felt very determined to win over Miles Prower. She secretly distrusted the Seedrians and the thought always lingered that Cosmo could be a spy. True, the plant girl was destined for evil when her world came to destruction, but Tails had changed her, made her the soft-spoken sweetheart she was.

Soon Sonic spotted an orange blur in the sky. He could barely see it, but he was able to make out Tails's whirring... well, tails. Cosmo also spotted him and waved, nearly throwing herself off the blue hedgehog's back.

Tails then noticed Sonic and Cosmo with a trusty telescope he kept handy in his backpack. But before he could wave back, a metallic figure slammed into him and he went down.

"Tails... NO!" screamed Cosmo, reaching at the frostbitten air in vain. She tumbled from Sonic's back and crashed to the ground, sobbing quietly.

Sonic withdrew a frosty huff, running a tired hand through his quills. Scratching the back of his head he sighed, "Don't worry Cosmo, we'll get him back..."

"Don't worry! Tails has been captured by the cyborgs! They are sure to kill him! I must go rescue him!"

"Cosmo! Calm down," urged Sonic as the blistering cold nipped at him.

But the winds made everything too loud to hear anything else; Cosmo had already disappeared into the snowy nothingness. Sonic could not see well in the thick freeze, but he raced after the panicked Seedrian anyway.

The blue speedster was tripped by and uprooted tree and fell into a powdery snowdrift. When he steadied himself, he felt something trembling under him- it was a large chunk of snow he was sitting on... and it was giving way with Sonic's weight.

Suddenly Sonic slipped through the huge snowball and tumbled downhill. The hill seemed forever-slanting, rolling on and on and on... where on Angel Island was he headed?

Meanwhile, Tails lay in a cave with the mysterious cyborg towering over him. The cyborg did not say a word, but spread its wings and rose from its spot. It flapped a few times and perched on an overhead stone rafter.

All was silent except for the chilling a groans of the weather which the cyborg was immune to.

Miles Prower was cold, hungry, and badly bruised from the impact of the slam. He twitched a bit, stirred, and sat up with a cringe from pain. He blinked a few times and rubbed his glazed eyes.

And then he saw it.

Startled, Tails jumped back. "Who... wh-who are you?" he demanded.

The cyborg's wings once again extended, and it flew right up close to Tails. A short cloud formed from the puffing of its nostrils, which swam around Tails' head. Its long, whiplash-like tail snaked behind Miles's shoulder and under his chin. It tickled him, and he jerked away, which made him look up at the cyborg.

Her eyes were purple, her fur was hazel.

Her name was Visper.

Tails blushed, backing away. Soon he had scooted so far he could feel his back touch the cold, hard cave wall.

Visper touched Tails's shoulder and looked into his clear blue eyes. She pulled him close, breathing whispers in his ear.

Tails's face grew redder than the berries he once picked on Angel Island. He could not understand what the cyborgess was trying to tell him, but it was far beyond his grasp. At least he knew the vixen's name: Visper. She was a true beauty, sleek but subtle. He was entranced by her enticing stare.

She backed away from the he-fox, crouched, and then pounced. Tails let out a scream but that was smothered by Visper's long, whipping tail which the cyborgess used to tie him up. She bounded outside into the winteresque blizzard, caught wind, and soared high up into the heavy breeze. Her robot-like eyesight could help her overlook things blocking her path. In this case, a storm.

Tails hung loosely in the numbing weather as Visper dragged him along. Her wings fluttered gracefully as the vixen swooped low into the clouds. And then Miles saw it- a beautiful island void of the harsh conditions. The water sparkled in the blazing sun like diamonds shone under a lamp. The island itself was shaped curiously as a flaming fireball. Or the he-fox's tails... which gave him an idea.

Miles began whirring his two flame-like tails. This greatly tickled the cyborgess, and she suddenly loosened her grip on Tails. This allowed him to escape easily.

"You... you get back here!" warned Visper, flapping after him. Tails laughed. "Watch me," he challenged, zooming back towards Angel Island. The fireball-shaped one seemed marvelous, but he knew his best friend Sonic was looking for him... and Cream, and Cosmo... a knot formed in his stomach.

Tails drooped for a moment, and suddenly Visper was lunging at him again. He cried out, but it was too late. Visper had seized Tails in her claws. She rocketed to the island before he could escape again.

Visper set Tails down on a sun-scorched rock, which Tails immediately wriggled off of. He glared at the robot intruder and yelled angrily, "Why did you take me here?! Let me go!" But Visper only motioned for the alarmed Tails to hush. "The dragons are approaching," she whispered, snatching his backpack. She immediately grabbe Tails's notebook, flipped it open, and readied to write. Her eyes zeroed in on what appeared to be an empty cave, until a large snort was heard and a large, scaly, magnificent beast slunk out.

"Hey!" cried Tails, unaware of the dragon before him, as he reached for the notebook. The dragon seemed startled. He drew back his long neck, scrunched up his wings, and squeaked quietly as he backed away into the cave. Then the he-fox noticed.

"Are you writing notes?" asked Miles in awe of the intrepid creature. He peered over Visper's shoulder. She was in fact writing down notes.

Tails paused for a moment. He needed some answers here. "Visper, why are you writing notes? You are a robot... don't you have your learnings stored in that big data brain of yours?...Hey, how did you know I had a notebook, anyway?"

Visper smiled warmly, handing Tails his notebook. "Come, Miles Prower, sit and watch the dragons around as I explain." The he-fox was now extremely bewildered- this cyborgess knew his name and was suddebly acting nice to him. "I figured you needed assistance in your studies," she explained. "I remember how industrious you always were, with your innovative mind and perplexing ideas and inventions. You may have not known me very well, or maybe you do not remember me, but Tails- I was that lonely fox girl nobody wanted to sit with in your fourth grade class. I was secretly enthralled by your ideas and loved watching you write down everything you learned in that leather notebook. I... I was Firefly."

And suddenly Tails understood. "I remember you," he gasped quietly, though he would have yelled if the shy dragons were not emerging from their nesting grounds to watch the two. "You were the only one who valued my thoughts... Firefly."

"Please... call me Visper."

Tails's face creased in concern. "Eggman must have captured you and brainwashed you to become one of his goons."

"Yes... I may be not all bad, but I still have my ways..." She chuckled seductively and stood, tail swishing slyly in the he-fox's face. Tails laughed and whirred his two tails, which he drove into Visper's stomach. They both began playing without a care in the world, and ended up sprawled in the dirt, laughing like crazy. When this chorus of giggles died down, Visper and Miles Prower looked around at all the majestic dragons staring at them in curiosity. Some had also begun to play, and it was obvious that the two were no longer strangers at this island. A behemoth, ivory white dragon with greenish accents dipped its head before Tails and Visper as an invitation to climb aboard... and so they did.

With a powerful beat of its wings the dragon took flight, seeming to soar into the sunsetted horizon. All was calm and quiet. Tails completely forgot about Cream and Cosmo, and even Sonic. He was with an old friend, and he was happy.

Visper glanced back at Tails and said, "Sorry for all the fierceness earlier. I was afraid you weren't... well, you."

Tails laughed merrily, taking Visper's hands. Their gazes met, and Tails admitted compassionately, "Firefly, I love this place. Let's stay here forever."

A week later...

-Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese were slowly starving to death, just barely living off of icy bark, frozen roots, and snow. A few days before, Knuckles had set off on a hunt in order to catch some food- if there was any -leaving Cream in charge. Fed up with staying inside, she and Cheese set off on an "adventure".

-Shadow and Amy were trapped in a bear's den due to a harsh overnight blizzard. Shadow killed the bear family of three using only a sharp stick and some rocks, and he and Amy had been recently living off of the bears (meat for food; fur blanket for warmth). Amy was slowly clearing her mind of Sonic and began enjoying Shadow's company, though he never said much. And Shadow felt quite alright with Amy, too, though she was extremely talkative.

-Sonic found himself captured by cyborg drones. They hauled him off to Eggman to be tortured and imprisoned. Meanwhile, Cosmo became terribly stranded, ill with the raging cold. She was a plant, after all. She had tried to communicate with the iced jungle foliage around her, but they were either dead or dormant. Still our brave but chilling heroine plodded on to search for her beloved Tails. She needed to know he was alright.

-Tails remained cozy, happy, and warm on the dragon island with Visper. The dragons basically treated the two foxes like royalty, and Tails began to realize how wonderful of a person the cyborgess was. Was he really, truly falling in love with her? It seemed most possible; now all thoughts of his past had diminished and he only focused on his future.

Cosmo crawled through the biting snow which slowly began to eat at her lefy greenness and cripple her to the stem. She was a flower, not an animal- she was not meant to survive these cruel conditions. But the determined little plant gave it all she had. She wasn't going to give up on Miles Prower now.

The Seedrian found herself awfully close to the edge of Angel Isand. Cosmo was awfully exasperated and was in urgent need of a break. Her tired hands grabbed at a chunk of snow, and she tried to wriggle forward. But the snow stung far too much and she nearly gave up. Panting for breath, Cosmo, rolled on her back. She had to survive somehow.

Mustering up a final bit of strength, Cosmo peered over te edge of Angel Island. Down below she caught sight of a magnificently tropical island shaped like a fireball... maybe Tails was there!

The Seedrian began to reason with herself internally. "Tails was probably captured, so this means he would be at Eggman's fortress. Of course, this might mean he would be de... dea... dead..."

Tears welled up in Cosmo's eyes, and soon streams of temperature-crystallized tears were pouring out. Cosmo pounded the ground and yelled into the snow. She was going to die. Tails was going to die. Everyone was going to die.

A sudden, fierce wind picked up and teetered Cosmo over the edge of Angel Island. She screamed, kicking her feet in order to keep balance. But the swirls were too powerful for a weakened plant, and Cosmo was cast over the edge.

Cosmo screamed again, and though she new her daisy skirt would open like an umbrella and help her float safely down, she knew there would be no way to fly back up. She could not fly. Tails could...

Tails was romping around a pearl-sanded, clear-watered beach on the dragon island with Visper and a few playful dragons, when suddenly a large flower object caught his eye. He whirled around to see it land on the distant dunes, but the fox didn't clearly identify it. "I'll be right back, Firefly," he told the cyborgess, speeding through the beach with his two tales as a propeller over to the mysterious flower.

Miles was shocked to find out what lay before him. "C-C-Cosmo... Cosmo?!"

"Oh, Tails!" cried Cosmo joyfully. She began to cry again out of sheer happiness. The Seedrian happily embraced Miles and didn't let go until hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"And who exactly are you?"

Cosmo saw Visper and slightly leaned away in discomfort. Tails nervously looked to Visper, then Cosmo. "Cosmo... I'm happy here..." he sighed.

And then Cosmo understood. "I am sorry, Tails..." she moaned, backing away with Firefly's icy glare. "I... I just thought you cared..." And she began to run.

Tails raced after her, words to clear up the mess failing him. "Cosmo, wait! Cosmo! I do love you!"

"Tell the truth, Miles Prower," snapped Visper, slinking away.

Tails hung his head in shame. How could he fail words when words were all he needed!

Sonic hung his head as his name was called. Two cyborgs, Onyx and Firelight, held him in chains. They forced him up the rocky steps where the villainous Dr. Eggman sat in all his icy glory. Sonic noticed the bejeweled crown on his head and snarled.

In fact, a red panda cyborgess named Bejeweled had only just fashioned the crown. Though now evil-spirited, she still followed her dream: designing clothes. The blue hedgehog suddenly found himself staring at the beautiful cyborgess rather than the evil man who wanted him dead.

"Ah, look what we have here: ol' Speedster Blue himself," Dr. Eggman cackled maliciously. Sonic quickly jerked his head towards the sound. He defiantly stepped forward, though Onyx and Firelight yanked him back. "Nice seeing you too, Egghead. So, what happened to your old man, Robuttnik?"

Eggman's bushy eyebrows furrowed but he ignored the feisty speedster's insults. "Oh please, Sonic, we both know very well that my grandfather Robotnik passed many years before..."

"Yeah, too bad he didn't die before making the Faker."

"You mean... Shadow?" Eggman snorted. "Shadow was Dr. Robotnik's finest creation- and he would've remained on my side if only you hadn't tampered with him!"

"So let me get this straight. You just captured me, and I'm gonna get tortured to death."

"Presumably so."

"Well then," grunted Sonic with a sly grin, "I'm ready."

"Shadow..." cried Amy, trudging miserably through the thick snow with the black/red hedgehog at her side. She nibbled quietly on a bark strip before blurting "How much longer can we go on like this?!" She sank to her knees in the cold snowdrift and began to sob softly. Shadow knelt beside her. "Amy, I know I am a robot, and can survive these cruel conditions but you... you need a place to stay. Somewhere warm."

As soon as he said these words, a white, snowy figure with an orange backpack appeared out of nowhere. He levitated over to the two hedgehogs. "I believe you two need help," he said, lifting a blanket out of his orange bag with telekinesis, and wrapping it around shivering Amy. "Silver!" the pink critter gushed.

Silver nodded solemnly. "Follow me," he said. "Blaze's home is not too far away. You will be warm and safe there."

Amy blushed. "Oh, Silver, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She rushed into his arms. Silver gently pushed her away. "Easy girl, I'm in a relationship you know." Amy bit her lip. "Oh, yes. With Blaze. My apologies..." She turned to Shadow. "I'm... umm... not even in love with you, Silver..."

Now Shadow blushed. Was Amy saying what he thought she was saying?

Sonic was hooked up to a giant voltage chair that would slowly but effectively electrocute him. He gulped. It was obvious that Sonic- our fearless hero -was afraid. Eggman loved it. Fear was the #1 way to control the world. He just needed to rid of every fearless being, and turning them into cyborgs was a good... and fun... way to do it.

Except, there was one fearless being who was impossible to obtain- Rouge the bat. And that was just the person who happened to show up when she heard Sobic was in danger, but she only did this because first of all, she wanted to make Sonic feel stupid because he was being rescued by a girl, and second, she had high hopes of being able to seductively snatch a Choas Emerald from him.

Rouge flew along the ceiling, hidden by the rafters. Her dark wings blended well with the black paint job. Of course, if anyone noticed her white fur she was lost, so Rouge had to be stealthy. She peered down at Sonic, and when she realized he had no Chaos Emerald on him her hopes completely diminished. But she didn't come to Eggman's laboratory to NOT make a fool out of the shameless blue hedgehog, so she dove down, untied him, and flew upward with him when no one was looking.

She landed him onto one of the rafters up high. He turned to her and blushed. "Rouge... that was totally embarrassing... don't you dare tell ANYONE I was saved by... a girl."

"I'm not promising anything, Spikes. And you're lucky to have someone like me who cares about you enough to save your hide."

"You don't care about me!" raged Sonic.

"Exactly." And with that, the batty bat flitted off. Sonic could hear Eggman cursing in vain down below. He quickly snuck out a window while crawling across the thin beams.

Sonic noticed the temperature drooping lower and lower as his thin fur hit the icy winds outside. He sped away into the dense jungle, where he happened upon Blaze's home. He sighed, shivering. "Maybe Blaze will let me in for some cacao..." he groaned to himself.

Sonic knocked thrice on the door of Blaze's home, which soon was answered by Tikal, Knuckles's cousin and another visitor of the house. "Why... h-hello S-S-Sonic," she stuttered as she welcomed Sonic in, enchanted by his handsome features. Sonic walked into the living room and plopped down on a couch where Amy and Shadow were sitting with thier arms around each other. The thing was, Sonic wedged himself in between the two, interrupting their romantic affair. Amy gasped, wrapping her arms now around the blue hedgehog's neck. She blushed, squeezing tightly. "Sonikku! I haven't seen you in three-thousand years or something!" she screamed right in his small but sensitive ears.

"Ugh... relax, Ames," he sighed, nudging her away. "It's only been a week." He embraced her lightly and planted a kiss on her nose. "But I love you too... and I see you also have eyes for Shadow... is that correct?" He raised an accusing brow.

The whole room fell silent. Shadow blushed. Amy blushed too, and then spoke up. "Sonikku... it's... i-it's not what it looks like!" Shadow was silent. He couldn't tell an angry Sonic that he was madly in love with Amy. But he did anyway. "I love Amy," he babbled, rising from the couch.

Sonic rose, also. "Well then, Shadow, I'll have you know the Amy is my girlfriend and I love her more than anyone else in the world." Amy blushed, never knowing her boyfriend thought that way about her. Sonic pulled her close. "I shouldn't have trusted you to handle Amy anyway, you Faker."

"Don't call me that!" warned Shadow angrily. He grabbed Amy by the arm while the blue hedgehog grabbed the other.

The pink hedgehog was unsure of what to do or say. She loved them both...

Just then Silver entered the room with a cheerful expression. He carried a tray of hot chocolate mugs, which he raised up in the air. "Get it while it's hot!" Then he looked down at the two wrestling brothers and one lovesick girl. The situation seemed pretty personal to him, so he backed out of the room, whispering to Amy, "My bad..."

-QUICK LOVE UPDATE-

Sonic: Amy

Shadow: Amy

Amy: Shadow or Sonic

Silver: Blaze

Blaze: Silver

Tikal: Sonic

Tails: Visper or Cosmo

Cosmo: Tails

Visper: Tails

Cream: Tails

Cheese: Sorry chao, you're not important

Rouge: Knuckles

Knuckles: ?

Cream cradled Cheese in her arms, face tight with worry. She trembled in the everlasting cold weather and sighed, "Oh, why did I run away! How are you doing, Cheese?" The ill chao whimpered, snuggling up to Cream as she held him close. "Oh you poor thing! Mr. Knuckles would've known what to do..."

A few tears slid from her eye. "I'm so... c-cold..." She knelt down in the snow and squeezed the chao tightly. Cream soon found herself bawling. "We'll never find Tails, Cheese! We will die!" she sobbed as the winds howled so fiercely in her bunny ears that she could barely hear herself think, so much speak. What if Tails had forgotten about her? What if Cosmo had found him first, and he was happily living with her. Cream could be freezing to death for all she cared; if only she could see Miles Prower's gentle face and hear his kind voice...

Knuckles trudged through the icy outskirts of Angel Island, head low and shoulders scrunched. His purple eyes glazed over. He needed to rest...

The echidna slapped himself awake. No. He had to find Cream. It was his duty to protect her...

Then his thoughts steered toward the Master Emerald. So now Eggman had it- what the heck was that evil scientist to use it for?! Knuckles thought maybe he would use the emerald's powerful energy to charge a cyborg clone generator. He was probably right.

Then he heard a swooping noise overhead. Before he could turn around a medium-sized, pointy glowing object clunked him on the head. With this impact he fell and tumbled into the pure white drizzle. "Hey!" he cried out in anger, shaking his fist. Brushing snow out his eyes he opened them, and saw a giggling Rouge perched on a tree branch above him.

"Why you little..."

Rouge fluttered to the ground and put a finger to the red echidna's lips. "Shhhh... dear... you're welcome..."

Knuckles pushed Rouge away. "Seriously, Rouge- back off."

Rouge lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "Listen, Knuxie- we gotta move. I was attempting to rescue a captured girl named Kaze who was about to be tortured by Egg-head (she happened to have a Chaos Emerald that I stole for you), but before we could escape, a cyborgess snatched up Kaze, but she still after me though I made out like a bandit... with the emerald." Rouge began to pant from all that talking!

Knuckles sighed, rubbing the back of his drooping quills. Then he scooped up the surprised bat and began running away to hide. "Whoo" he gasped, pretending to grunt in exasperation from Rouge's weight. "Good thing I have super-strength."

"Shut up!" snapped Rouge, slapping Knuckles.

Onyx the cyborgess plowed through the icy jungle while carrying Kaze in a cage. Kaze grunted, depressed, missing her true love, Jonah. Where was he... captured, perhaps? Even dead...? She also missed her awesome hover board which she would impress her friend on. She did not miss Sonic, but missed making him feel like an idiot. They had been enemies for quite a while, after all, and though Sonic was a clever guy she could easily outfox him.

Knuckles pulled Rouge into a hollowed-out bear den to hide from Onyx in. Knuckles kept watch while Rouge admired her precious emerald. It shone like a fiery red star. It got her heart pumping. She stared at it for awhile, not thinking about the sad moment when she would have to turn it in to Knuckles.

Shadow defiantly slugged Sonic's shoulder. "Hit me, Sonic. I dare you." Sonic stood frozen with fear. Tears began to well in Amy's eyes. "Sonic, don't-"

"Don't worry, I won't," sighed Sonic, turning away from the challenger. "Forget it. I'm done. You have Amy. I'm leaving."

"Sonic no!" screamed... Silver dramatically in a girly voice. Everyone glared daggers at him. Silver covered up his blushing face with his hands and slowly backed away.

Sonic sped to the door and zoomed outside, shredding through all the slushy snow in his path. Amy fled to the door in a staggering sob, reaching to him in vain as he rocketed out of her life. Her heart throbbed as if it were to explode. She sank to her knees, bowing to the biting winds. "Sonic... don't leave me..." she moaned as if he could still hear her.

Shadow watched her in the doorway. "Amy, I shall leave too," he mumbled softly, stepping outside.

"Don't fight him," she pleaded.

"No, actually, I will try to run as far away from that tool as I can." He sweetly pecked Amy's cheek, and was off.

Cosmo sat, waiting. Waiting. Waiting for Tails to come crawling back.

She felt so pitiful, so sick. Her friends were... up there... just barely getting on by the harsh conditions. Most would probably die. And here SHE was in Dragon Paradise, without a care in the world. Well, except Tails.

She shouldn't have been so cruel with the he-fox. Tails had always been the kindest, most loving person ever to Cosmo, and he loved her. He really, truly loved her. And even after she was saved by Tails, even AFTER she sacrificed herself to save Sonic's galaxy (via second season of Sonic X), the devoted little flyer waited for her. He cried every day and night thinking of her. She knew she was kind too, but she didn't feel kind... ENOUGH.

After the death of Cosmo, she lived in a peaceful plant heaven with her sisters until one day the eldest sister declared, "Cosmo, you must go back down to Tails. He needs you and you need him."

The memories were hazy, but the Seedrian could still remember her soft reply, "Will I be immortal?"

"No. But you will die in Miles Prower's arms, as you always dreamed."

Cosmo was sent away from her sisters with this promising yet chilling prophecy. "Die in Miles Prower's arms"...

Cosmo could remember the sweet moment of returning to Tails. She landed right in his arms- the same place she had been foretold to perish. "But how could we be so close when I die," Cosmo wondered, "if we are so far apart now?"

"Cosmo... you silly girl... you have and will always be a part of Tails. Can't you see it?"

The plant girl, startled, turned around. Then down. Then up. "Who said that?!" she cried, wondering if it was just her own mind speaking?

But it wasn't. "Cosmo, look into the sun. Look very hard." Cosmo did so, and noticed a soft blue glimmer in the sky. It seemed to enlarge until it took on the shape of a Seedrian, like Cosmo, who went into shock. "Gal...Galax... Galaxina!" she finally managed to shout into the sky. A few curious nearby dragons turned their heads and watched.

"Yes, Cosmo... your time is up."

"Galaxina, n-no!" cried Cosmo, nearly in tears. "Galaxina, it is too early to go back now! I need to die in Tails's arms! Please!" she pleaded.

The wavy blue figure shook her head. "Cosmo, you are better than this. Remember your destiny, and embrace it. Accept your outcome. Find peace."

But the plant girl still shook in fear. "I... I-I can't do this, Galaxina. Not again. I love you and I miss you, but... but I..."

"But no, Cosmo," reasoned Galaxina. "Do it for Angel Island... do it... for Tails."

Cosmo closed her eyes, heartbeat stuttering. Then it quickly slowed, and she was able to keep from producing tears. She could feel her destiny working. She knew now that she was only given four years left on Sonic's world, and fortunately for her, four years was quite enough. She knew her place now; it was with Galaxina up above. And then she heard quick, ambling footsteps.

"Cosmo!" shreiked Tails, falling to his knees in front of the now-levitating plant girl. "You can't leave now!"

Cosmo leaned towards the fox, gently touching his face. There was no need for words. The actions would be screaming. And Cosmo's next actions were loud enough.

The Seedrian heaved a gentle sigh. She began to glow, and a powerful green force overcame her. Her petals re-formed into the most beautiful girl Tails had ever seen. But he had seen it before, the last time Cosmo sacrificed herself. And he new her time had come. "Cosmo..." he whispered as she fell into his arms. Her heartbeat completely froze, and her lifeless body sank into Tails's clutches. Gritting his teeth, the fox watched as Cosmo's precious spirit rose, higher and higher into the valley of plant angels, where she belonged.

A sudden blinding flash blanketed Angel Island. The light exploded into dazzling rose petals, and suddenly the island was new and green once more. Every last bit of snow diminished, and Dr. Eggman began cursing again (of course).

Everyone was safe and warm again.

"Galaxina, will I ever see Tails again?"

"That is for you to decide, Cosmo..."

Amy strode down to the pond that day with a basket. She was picking daisies with Cream, for everyone who had survived the early winter, which had finally died down thanks to Cosmo's inner fertilizer. During this dark time Espio, Jet, Vector, and eventually Silver had died, and many had fallen ill, including Sally Acorn the chipmunk. In fact, that was exactly where Sonic had zoomed off to. He figured after Sally agreed to date him Amy become immediately jealous and be back in his arms in no time.

Sonic really had no idea why he loved that aggravating pinkie so much. She was sweet, caring, and though a tad crazy, Amy Rose was an amazing friend. But if Sonic lost his edge and showed his gushy side again, what would everyone think of him? Men were complicated like that, and Sonic was quite prepared to tackle this love challenge like a man.

Of course Sally agreed to begin a relationship. This hedgehog, this heroic, brave hedgehog who had saved her life countless times, was impossible to forget. She had to have him; but this dazed chipmunk was truly oblivious to the fact that she only loved Sonic for what he had done (saving her life), not for who he truly was.

But no matter. Sally, with her bossy ways, quickly gained dominance in the two's relationship. She asked the blue hedgehog to do everything, though respectfully, and Sonic only obeyed so he could prove to Amy that he was a very loyal guy.

Ah! And now! Back to our little story:

Amy and Cream busily picked flowers of every size, shape and color in the silent summer breeze. Just then Sonic sped by with Sally in his arms. He shred through the field of buttercups right in front of Amy, spraying dirt and weeds up at her face.

Disgustedly, Amy brushed them off. She didn't care if she was dirty; her thoughts only traveled through Sonic City, Population: Attractive. 'So he's playing hard-to-get, huh?' she thought angrily. 'Ohhhh! Amy... why do you love him so bad!' She sighed, panting. 'Slow down, girl. He's just trying to make me jealous, is all. I've got to learn his secrets. Play his game.'

Suddenly she snapped her fingers. 'That's it! It's so simple!' She glared slyly into the horizon where Sonic drove off to with Sally in his arms. 'Now, let me just find Shadow...'

Amy sent Cream home with a bouquet of violets, and then went off in search for Shadow. Along the way, she heard a slight noise. She definitely expected this in a dense, over-populated jungle, but this noise seemed like a very large growl... I mean a VERY large growl...

Suddenly a furry gray thing lunged at the pink hedgehog. Amy screamed, ducked, and rolled over. When she got up, barely breathing, she noticed the monster hadn't tried to jump Amy. And it wasn't a monster...

"Kaze...?"

Kaze whirled around, a bit breathless. She was pinning down a spiky black/red creature.

"Shadow!" rejoiced Amy in relief.

Kaze raised an eyebrow, backing away. "Oh, you're SHADOW?! Sorry, dude, thought you were Sonic. He owes me, like, ten gazillion rings! And my hovercraft! It was stolen!" Shadow rose from the leafy jungle ground, brushing himself off. "Heh, well, you've always been an attacker..."

"I have my ways," laughed Kaze. She got up as well, saying, "Keep an eye out for my hovercraft, please. 'Kay?"

"Yes," the dark hedgehog promised as Kaze left. Amy waved goodbye.

Then she focused back on her pursuee. Shadow. It was now or never.

"Shadow... umm..." She bit her lip. This had to come out perfect.

"I, err, uh... m-missed you," Amy stuttered, feeling like an idiot. Shadow blushed slightly, but nodded to drain it. He said, "Thank you. I will,come back home, now, but only if Sonic is left."

Amy gritted her teeth with an awkward pause. Finally she replied, "Don't worry, Shads, he's, umm... a-always... o-o-off with Sally Acorn."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sally Acorn... what a fool."

"Aww, she's not all that bad."

The two found themselves walking back to Amy's thawed-out home: a cozy purple apartment. They discussed past relationships, secrets, and even the powerful simplicities of life. Amy realized that there was more to Shadow than his mysterious ways and powerful abilities. And Shadow realized that under than perfect pink shell of crazy was an inner shell, a heart. A very, very big, caring heart.

Soon they made it back to Amy's. The pink hedgehog bit her lip again in anxiety. It was now or never.

Shadow's heart fluttered as Amy pulled him romantically close. His sputtering heart bounced around her ribcage. He began to sweat. He had no idea what these gestures meant; the dark hedgehog had never experienced them before.

So did Amy. She had never done this before. Their gazes locked, and they both stared awkwardly into each other's eyes. Shadow barely moved his lips to whisper, "Amy."

And Amy dove right in, embracing Shadow while she gave him a full, long kiss. She was not afraid anymore. She knew she also loved Sonic, but for now that didn't matter to her. Shadow was NOW.

...And he pulled away from her, dumbfounded. A whole new sensation surged through his body. "A-A-Amy! That gesture... that gesture... what does it mean?"

Amy blushed, smiling a bit. How could she explain love?! "Uhh, well," she answered reluctantly. "It means... that... that I like you, Shadow."

Shadow's new expression was calm and friendly. He leaned forward, giving Amy a full, long kiss. It felt so nice to him. "I like you too, Amy."

"Oh! Sonic!" cried Amy suddenly, noticing the blue hedgehog and brown chipmunk strolling along beside them. Without thinking, she shoved Shadow into a nearby bush.

Though Sally waved kindly (Amy returned the wave), Sonic folded his arms, crossed. "So what was that all about, Ames? Is Ol' Faker your new boyfriend?"

Amy's eyes began to well with tears. "What's it to you, Sonic?! I I ever did was love you and now you've run off and find a new girl just to get me back and expect me to just crawl back on my knees! Well, I'm sick of begging, Sonic! I will always love you, but... but..."

Sonic hid his devastation well. "But what, Ames?"

Shadow watched as the pink hedgehog suffered. It wasn't right. SONIC was the Faker here, and he deserved a good pounding.

So he leaped out o the bush and tackled Sonic with a snarl. Sonic rose and kicked Shadow's neck, driving him away. Shadow fell to the ground and growled fiercely. "So you wanna play like men, huh?" challenged Sonic. He placed a foot on Shadow's stomach- hard.

"Come at me, pansy."

Taking this as a threat, Shadow roared in rage. A powerful force glowed inside him like nothing ever had before. He altered gold-red.

Sally gasped. "Super Shadow!" she whispered, taking Amy's hand and beginning to run towards the jungle. "Things could get messy. Let's split."

A screaming roar emerged from Super Shadow, and immediately he charged Sonic. Sonic ducked and Shadow flew past him, pivoted, and locked his reddened beast eyes on the blue hedgehog, who was smirking. He dashed up to the powerful golden hedgie and before Shadow knew what hit him his head was stuck in a flowerpot. Shadow yanked it out in a rage. He scanned the area. Where the heck was that scum?!

Far, far away, that was for sure. He began to track down Sally and Amy, who huddled in fear inside a tree trunk, hugging.

"Sally... I'm scared."

"Me, too. Who KNOWS how much damage that hedgehog could do?!"

Silence.

"And, by the way, I'm really, REALLY sorry for taking Sonic away. I had no idea you two were... a thing."

"That's okay. You're a really great friend, Sal."

"Thanks. I just wish I were as nice and caring as you..."

Before Amy could open her mouth to speak, an enormous explosion could be heard outside. Amy screamed, beginning to cry. Sally patted her shoulder and continued to embrace the terrified pinkie.

Sonic zoomed throughout the vast jungle. "Amy! Sally!"

He heard two small voices. It came from a chopped-down tree trunk. "Sonic?"

"Ames! Sal!" he shouted in relief, jumping into the stump. "Guys, Shadow is destroying the village. He has many bruises but is still going strong. We have to stop him!"

Amy glared, then smiled. Sally looked confused. How could this hedgehog be happy when her home was being brought to destruction?!

Amy shut her eyes, grinning. "Oh, Sonikku... I'll help you... but first you must do me a favor!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, Amy- what is it?"

"Good. Now return Kaze's hover board."

Sonic twitched a little, blushing. "Uhh... err... well... I..."

Sally backed out of the trunk, so Sonic and Sally wouldn't notice. And Amy had no idea Sally had taken her Piko Piko hammer...

"Did Eggman take it?" Amy insisted, tapping her foot."

"Yes..." Sonic whimpered weakly, hanging his head.

In no time Sally had made it to the village, which was mostly up in flames. But there was no time to panic. She firmly, though nervously, clutched the hammer, running through the enflamed village. Many screaming people raced from buildings. A powerful, glowing figure stood atop the highest building. "Shadow!" cried Sally, who remained unheard in the midst of the flickering fire. She dodged a few fiery bullets which shot from exploding barrels filled with gunpowder. The chipmunk's breath became shortened as smoke filled her lungs. She began to hack and quiver. Her knees buckled, and the chipmunk went down.

A ring of fire shrouded around Sally. A blue blur zoomed around the fire with Amy on his back, trying to locate a safe opening.

Then Amy saw one. She hopped to her feet, entered the ring and strugglingly lifted the ill girl, whom she tossed to Sonic on the other end. Sally left behind the Piko Piko hammer, which was quickly mauled by the raging inferno.

"Amy!" cried Sonic, staring warily through the roaring flames.

"Go! Leave me," Amy sighed, beginning to choke on the billows of soot. She and the blue hedgehog's anxious eyes met just before the building wall of flames blocked their view. Sonic reluctantly drove off in order to find a tonic for Sally. Maybe Tikal had one in stock.

Shadow roared in pleasure at the destruction below him, despite his usual silence. He felt incredible. Invincible!

Until he saw Amy, trapped in the ring of fire. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat, and he felt powerless. He sank to the ground and shed his glowing strength, realizing the horrible things he had done. He shook his head, tears beading up in his eyes, which were strained from the smoke.

The dark hedgehog rose, leaping down from the building ruins and debris scattered before him. He had destroyed all that was left of their cozy homes; now they would have to survive in the wild. He felt terrible. Amy's helplessness only made HIM feel helpless. And though he could no longer fly, he was still determined to save the poor pink hedgehog.

And that was exactly what he did.

It was 7:30 in the morning. Shadow snapped awake. He looked around, a bit warm. Sweating, he threw off the sheets which were lying on top of him, which hurt his arms. So he rested them back on the bed.

Bed... hospital bed... so he was in a hospital. Probably for overheating the previous day. His legs, arms, and head ached badly.

Tikal, volunteering as a nurse, walked up to Shadow with a capsule of pills. Shadow took the pills, smiled at the echidna and said, "Thank you, Tikal. I like you."

Tikal grinned sweetly, chuckling a bit. "I like you too, Shadow," she laughed.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Tikal and kissed her.

Amy soon realized she was in the hospital, too, and her first sight was the dark hedgehog and the orange echidna making out...

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. 'Is this a dream?' she thought to herself. But indeed it was not a dream, only a turn of events that left Amy questioning if she really did love Sonic more.

Tikal's quills slightly flew up, her eyes wide. Shadow had never been this affectionate! She then decided Shadow had turned completely good and wanted to thank Tikal for taking care of him. But still...

Amy knew why Shadow kissed her. Because the pink hedgehog had taught him that a kiss meant he liked someone... though he had no idea it was so strong. Now he knew the gesture. And he obviously liked Tikal... a lot.

The hospital door swung open. Sonic flew past the black/red hedgehog's bed and up to Amy's. He took her hands and gazed into her emerald eyes, smiling softly. Amy returned the grin, welling up with tears. Her heart fluttered and she blushed.

"Look Ames, I know Shadow saved you and all, but..."

Amy put a finger to the blue speedster's lips. "Shhh... it's okay..."

Sonic was off on a stroll towards Amy's house. It was the week after Amy and Shadow were in the hospital, and Sonamy was reborn.

The blue speedster was wearing an attractive denim vest, one pocket in which he held a special surprise for his special pink hedgehog.

Suddenly, a quick gray blur tackled Sonic, shoving his face into the ground. The blue hedgehog kicked at it, spraying dirt everywhere. Finally he could look up, face muddy, but couldn't see anything anywhere... until it pounced from behind.

Sonic rolled over and pinned the tackler to the ground. The gray figure squirmed, grunting as she flailed her arms.

"Let... me... GO!" she demanded, swinging a fist at Sonic (she missed).

Sonic rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep her to the ground. "Whaddya want, Kaze?!"

The gray girl shot a death glare at Sonic. "Where... is... my... HOVERBOARD?!"

Sonic released Kaze, exhausted. "Fine... I'll get your... your stupid board..."

"You better!" jeered Kaze, racing off.

That night, our blue hero crept into Eggman's laboratory through a secret tunnel which he had used many times before. He had left Amy's gift behind in case it was snatched from him during his visit.

Sonic's eyes cut from side to side. Where was that hover board?! He winced, biting his lip, knowing Kaze would end his very life if he didn't retrieve it.

"Well well well!" cackled a womanly voice.

Sonic wheeled around. "Hey, Egghead! You sound more feminine than I last remember!"

He recieved a slap to the head. Rubbing it, Sonic growled and looked up. "It's me, you dolt!"

"Sorry, Rouge..."

"Why are you here?" the white bat inquired. "A better question would be," reasoned Sonic, "why are YOU here?"

Rouge laughed. "I'm here all the time! I've gotten my hands on four Chaos Emeralds so far."

"Nice to know. Now, I'm here on a mission. Have you seen a hover board around here by any chance?" The bat shook her head, spreading her wings. She began floating. "I'm basically done with my thieving for today, so I'll look out for it."

"Thanks!"

"No problem..." said Rouge, flapping away into the rafters. Sonic smiled, unaware of a few of Eggman's drones creeping up on him... SNAP! He was trapped in their robotic claws. "Let... me... go!" cried Sonic, grunting in effort to wriggle free. The droids carried the fiesty blue hedgehog to their boss's lair, making sure that Sonic couldn't flee.

They lay him down on an operating table and strapped him down. Panting breathlessly, Sonic groaned in anguish.

"We meet again," said a voice.

"Egghead!" raged Sonic between gasps and struggles. "I should've... rrr... known you were... ah... the thief of Kaze's... ughh... board!"

The evil henchman glared accusingly. "This was all YOUR fault, you meddling blue twerp. YOU stole the hover board!"

"Yeah, but then YOU took it."

Eggman grinned, eyebrows furrowing. He stepped aside, revealing a slender hover board with Kaze's name etched into the side. Sonic's eyes widened in shock. He leaned forward, trying squirm out of the cold, metal straps. It was useless. Then, the blue speedster glanced up at the ceiling beams. There... was... Rouge!

The white back silently swooped downward, clutching the hover board behind Eggman's back. She carefully carried it up and out of the lair. Sonic grinned, turning back to Eggman.

Kaze sat, depressed, on a rock by the sea. She sighed as she watched the tumbling waves crash forcefully against the golden shore. The bubbly foam that appeared subsided, revealing a breathtaking reflection of the pure blue sky above, which was dotted with silver clouds.

Rouge grunted as she dragged the hover board up to Kaze's feet. "Here... here you go!" she panted. "Oh, and that blue buddy of yours is in trouble, just so ya know." Rouge took off and flew off into the horizon.

Kaze was silent. She stared at her board, then at the sky.

Soon she was off to save Sonic.

I seem to have forgotten about Blaze. Well, she wasn't doing so well. You see, after Silver's death, the poor purple cat had no idea what to do with herself. You see, she and the white hedgehog were married, and Blaze was soon to have a baby. But she couldn't stand her son or daughter growing up... without a father. And Blaze did not love anyone else. What was she to do? The baby would come any day now.

Suddenly she felt an agonizing pain which sprouted in her stomach. She leaned over, clutching her belly, panting wildly. "Help...!" she whimpered, falling to the ground. Blaze curled up in a ball, groaning. "Heeeeeelllllp!"

Knuckles, Sally, Amy and Cream rushed to her aid. "We'll get you to the hospital!" promised Amy as she and Knuckles lifted the moaning cat.

Meanwhile, Kaze had just arrived at Eggman's lair. She could easily navigate her way in with Sonic's badly-covered-up entrance (she left her board outside, next to Sonic's even-worsely-covered-up gift for Amy).

"What's up, Egghead?" she growled defiantly.

Eggman's furry eyebrows went up in surprise. Sonic said, "Hey! That's my thing!"

"Oh... I know," chuckled Kaze, beginning to unstrap Sonic. "Guards!" shrieked Eggman, and his robots immediately flew towards Kaze. But Kaze simply kicked them away. "Oh, you rotten wolf! I'll have to handle you myself!" the evil scientist growled, rising. He lifted a rusty crowbar and swung at Kaze.

"Ahh!" cried the gray wolf, ducking. As Eggman swung again and again, she continued to dodge. Suddenly, Kaze felt a sharp pain shooting through her like a bullet. The crowbar had struck her chest, and she went down.

Seeing he was free, Sonic sprang into action. He spiraled into Eggman's tall, thin legs, knocking him down. The evil scientist shook his fist at the blue hedgehog and cursed as he lifted Kaze and raced out of the lair.

Blaze groaned as she was laid down on a hospital bed. She felt as if she were about to explode, but was suddenly calmed when she imagined Silver standing right next to her. The purple cat squeezed her eyes shut and sighed in confidence.

She was ready.

Kaze was laid down in the hospital room next to Blaze's. A mysterious red-head followed Sonic inside. "Who on earth are YOU?" the blue hedgehog inquired with a glare. The red-head smiled. "I am Jonah," he greeted. "You must be Sonic." He held out his hand and Sonic shook it. "Thank you for rescuing Kaze."

"No... thank KAZE for rescuing ME."

Jonah blushed at the beautiful gray wolf, brushing some hair away from her face. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently.

Kaze stirred to life. She sat up in the hospital bed and blushed. Her stomach ached from all the bleeding, but she knew it would be professionally treated. "Thank you... Sonic..." she whispered hoarsely.

Sonic grinned. "Now THERE'S a sentence I never thought you'd say!" he laughed. Amy's gift in his hand, he streaked off in search of the pink hedgie. Little did she know she in the room next to Kaze's...

In fact, Blaze had only just given birth to a healthy baby boy! She named him Gold, the opposite of his father's name. But despite the title, the infant sported silver-colored fur, and also Blaze's distinct red forehead jewel. He had energetic green eyes and an adorably sweet completion. "He's perfect," Blaze sobbed in joy.

Soon after the birth of Gold, Amy left the hospital. She knew since her whole village had burned down she would have to find a new home; she couldn't just continue to stay with Blaze! The pink hedgehog knew she was overstaying her welcome.

Then she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. "Amy?"

Amy whirled around to face...

"Sonic?"

Her heartbeat immediately quickened as the blue hedgehog got down on one knee and opened up Amy's present: a beautiful, amber-crested ring.

"Amy... will you marry me?"

First, there was silence.

But then...

"YES, SONIKKU! YES! FOREVER AND EVER! YES OH YES OH YES!"

Amy sat on front of her mirror with her wedding dress on. Her heart fluttered in anxiety, nervous. Nervous. Nervous for the day she had been waiting for her whole life.

Cream strode up behind Amy and began combing her hair. "You're ready for your wedding, right Mrs. Amy?"

Amy blushed. "I'm not married YET, Cream..." she said with a grin. The two girls began laughing, and tears came to Amy's eyes when Blaze entered the room with her newborn.

Blaze smiled. "Well well, look at the wedding girl," she sighed, seating herself in a chair next to the fidgety pink hedgehog. "Ah, I remember my wedding... the bells rang mightily, the crowd cheered as Silver kissed his bride..." She wiped away the oncoming tears and choked on her next words. "It was all so beautiful."

Amy watched as Blaze tenderly cradled Gold. The room fell silent. Cream beamed at the two, and continued to stroke Amy's hair with her brush.

Sonic peered anxiously at his watch. Manic and Sonia should be here any time now...

Shadow entered the room, and all eyes were on him. Sonic's eyes widened dramatically. "Shadow... are you wearing... a TUXEDO?!"

"What is wrong with that?"

Knuckles began to snicker. "Dude, all you needed was a bow tie or something..."

Shadow shook his head. "No matter. Sonic, I brought your relatives."

Manic and Sonia burst into the room, all smiles. Manic ruffled the blue hedgehog's hair. "Congrats, bro!"

"I can't wait to meet Amy!" cheered Sonia.

"She looks just like you," laughed Sonic, pointing to Amy's room.

Sonia opened the door and went inside. And, yes, it turns out Amy DID look just like her.

"Look, we need to talk, bro," said Manic. "You see, we are princes and princess of Mobius. Because you are old enough, AND gettin' married, that makes you and Amy king and queen.

Sonic groaned. "Yes, I know..." he replied, shrugging. "I just figure I can pass it on to you or Sonia for a bit. We can't find Mom, so she won't tell us who the monarchy goes to. As future king, I pronounce tomorrow an official Coronation Day!"

A few hours later, everyone was seated, waiting. Sonic stood in front in his snazzy tuxedo, handsome as ever. Amy stood at the other end of the carpet which separated the rows and rows of family and friends, stunningly gallant in her pure white dress and rose-pink head band.

Then the music started. Jittery, but seemingly confident, Amy strode down the aisle, a swing in every step towards her future.

Then the pink hedgehog was by the groom's side, and they were romantically holding hands.

"Amy Talia Rose, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Amy had never been so sure of anything in her life. "I do."

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Everything was silent. Sonic especially. He was sweating. Just three words could change his life forever.

"I... I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

And he did. Gone were the days of Sonic as a bachelor. And gone were the days of Amy Rose. From hereon out, she would be known as Amy Hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Jonah was coaching Kaze in the rehabilitation center of the hospital. The blow to her chest had caused the gray wolf to lose feeling in her legs, and she had to learn to walk again.

Kaze hung on tightly to her crutches- her supporters. She stood, a bit wobbly at first, but finally getting the hang of walking. She felt as if her legs had come back together, as if her leg braces were gone. And Jonah was right behind her.

And then there came a gap. A gap in Kaze's legs that wouldn't pull forward.

But like Jonah had promised earlier, he was right behind her. And he caught her when she collapsed. "You'll be okay; you can make it!" he urged. The gray wolf stirred, rising, though her crutches jerked a bit.

The next day was Coronation Day in Mobius. It was the day Sonic and Amy would hand over the crown to Sonia.

After everyone was gathered, the ceremony began. Sonia stepped up to her elder brother and kneeled. Sonic grinned in a nice, faithful way, proud of his sister. He raised the sword and placed it gently on her bowed head. Amy held the queen's crown, secretly jealous she would never become queen... but, oh well! The blue hedgehog was all she needed for now.

Sonic's next words rang throughout the castle in noble echoes: "I hereby dub thee Queen Sonia Hedgehog of Mobius!"

A chorus of cheers erupted, and the new queen had been chosen.

The next day, Amy and Sonic left the kingdom and headed back to Angel Island.

Amy and Sonic moved into a cozy apartment in the countryside of Angel Island, near Blaze's home. They were happy and at peace.

Tikal and Shadow grew into a very romantic relationship...

And Kaze finally got out of rehab, now that her legs worked just fine.

BUT WHAT ABOUT TAILS AND VISPER?!

Don't worry; they are not forgotten characters.

Tails missed Cosmo with all his heart, but he still had fun with Visper on the Dragon Island.

One day, the two foxes were skipping among a patch of daisies with an eager newborn dragon, which bounced along merrily. The baby dragon jumped into a bush and disappeared. Tails and Visper searched and searched until they entered a clearing in the woods and saw a raccoon stroking the dragon's scales. The raccoon girl held a doll in her hand that much resembled Tails.

"Who are you?" asked Tails, slightly alarmed at the look-alike doll.

The raccoon girl turned and smiled. "Hello! I am Marine. Is this your baby dragon?"

Tails, mesmerized by the doll, didn't answer, so Visper spoke for him. "Yep. We're babysitting him for his mama. My name is Visper and that's Tails."

Marine's smile faded. She suddenly looked puzzled. "Hmmm..." she wondered, rubbing her chin. "Tails looks an awful lot like my doll... and they basically share the same name!"

"WHAT!" Tails exclaimed, bouncing five feet into the air. He landed on his large, soft, bushy tails. "I didn't name him myself," admitted Marine. "I met him in these woods. He said he was running away from that brute Dr. Eggman, who had cursed him to haunt his enemy... I think his name was Sonic... for the rest of his life. Then I met him, and we became best friends! See?"

She held up her lifeless doll and shook it in Tails's face. She giggled. Tails backed away, fur tense. He was now mortally terrified.

Now, back to Kaze...

Jonah took Kaze to his home in the dense jungle- a treehouse, if you will. He prepared some food for her and wrapped a blue fleece blanket around her. She quickly fell fast asleep, and Jonah left for his firefighting job.

At first, all was silent. But then there was a scream.

It came from a certain gray wolf.

A gray wolf who was viciously knocked out.


End file.
